justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)
"Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)" by ABBA is featured on Just Dance 2014, Just Dance Wii U, Just Dance Now, Just Dance Unlimited and ABBA: You Can Dance. Appearance of the Dancers Classic The coach is a woman with a long-sleeved dark blue sparkly dress. She also wears a pair of golden high heels and a pair of dark blue earrings. Her hair is in a shade of reddish brown and is quite long. She also wears a black earpiece. She has a yellow outline. On-Stage The lead dancer is a woman with black fluffy hair, a metallic gold low cut dress and gold and black ankle heels. The backup dancers are men in gold necklaces, pinkish-red body suits, and yellow shoes. The left dancer's suit is sleeveless while the right dancer's suit is short sleeved. Gimmegimmeosc coach 1 big.png|P1 Gimmegimmeosc coach 2 big.png|P2 Gimmegimmeosc coach 3 big.png|P3 'ABBA: You Can Dance' The dancer looks similar to the Just Dance 2014 dancer. In the beginning, she has two brunette pigtails and wears a high-value blue dress. Her outfit changes to a purple sparkly dress with her hair down. Background The background appears to be a small stage with a cheering audience surrounding it. The background changes mostly between yellow, orange, red, purple and a stage light in different colors, but at a period of the choreography, the background turns blue-green with basically the same effects. Gold Moves Classic There are three Gold Moves in the Classic routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Put your hands downwards. GimmeGimmeGM.png|All Gold Moves On-Stage There is one Gold Move in the On-Stage routine: *'Lead Dancer - '''Fall backwards. *'Background Dancers - Hold the lead dancer. Ggamamnosmogm.jpg|Only Gold Move Mashup There are two '''Gold Moves in the Mashup. Both Gold Moves: Put your hands on your thighs while crouching. (Disturbia) DisturbiaGM12.png|Both Gold Moves ''ABBA: You Can Dance'' The ABBA: You Can Dance version has 4 Gold Moves, all of which are the same. All Gold Moves: Put your hands on opposite sides of your head. Gimme_Gimme_Gimme_AD_GM_1extraction.PNG|All Gold Moves Sweat Mashup Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) ''has an unlockable '''Sweat Mashup'. Dancers (No repeats) *''Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)'' '(JD2014) *Ghostbusters'' (Sweat) (JD2014) *''Barbra Streisand'' (JD3) *''I Will Survive'' (JD2014) *''Disturbia'' (JD4) *''Follow The Leader'' (Sweat) (JD2014) *''María'' (Sweat) (JD2014) *''I Was Made For Lovin' You'' (Sweat) (JD3) *''Where Have You Been'' (Extreme) (JD2014) *''It's You'' (Sweat) (JD2014) *''It's You'' (JD2014) *''I Kissed a Girl'' (Sweat) (JD2014) *''#thatPOWER'' (Extreme) (JD2014) *''Limbo'' (Sweat) (JD2014) Appearances in Mashups ''Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) ''is featured in the following Mashups: * ''Animals ''(Club)' * ''I Love It (Best of JD 2014) ' * ''Love Me Again '''(Ex-Girlfriends) Captions Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) ''appears in Party Master Mode. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Catching Disco * Shake Clap Night * Take It Or Leave It Trivia *This is the first song by ABBA to appear in the main series. It is followed by ''Dancing Queen, which would become a beta element on Just Dance 2015. *The Classic routine's setting resembles the On-Stage background but without backup dancers. * In the part of the chorus (after a Gold Move in the Classic routine), the pictograms do not have enough time so they come too late (watch gameplay). * The background looks similar to the one in ABBA: You Can Dance. * On Just Dance Now, the first pictogram is incorrect to the corresponding move. The pictogram is moving its arms outward when the dancer is actually putting one hand on her hip. * This song's Just Dance Now files contain a pictogram which is inappropriately named "Hands2boobs_f." *When the lead dancer for the On-Stage routine has her glove over or in front of either of the coaches, the blue glove turns orange. This could be because of lighting problems, or a glitch. *The ABBA: You Can Dance ''version was going to have a different choreography, as seen in the trailer of the game.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W_narPJt1AY *On ''Just Dance Unlimited, "(A Man After Midnight)" is not included in the song for the On-Stage routine of the song. Gallery gimmegimme.jpg|''Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)'' Gimmegimmeosc cover generic.png|''Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)'' (On-Stage) SJOP41 5a8b3d12 14.png|''Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)'' (Mashup) GimmeGimmeABBA.png|''Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)'' (ABBA: You Can Dance) abba!_opener.png abba!_menu.png gimmegimme_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover Gimmegimmegimmeavatar.png|''Just Dance 2014'' avatar 142.png|''Just Dance 2015'' avatar 200151.png|Golden avatar 300151.png|Diamond avatar ABBA 226.jpg|Classic ABBA 7.png|On-Stage ABBA 13.jpg|''ABBA: You Can Dance'' version File:Gimmiegimmiegimmieonstagemodeglitch.jpg|The glitch where P2's glove turns orange when she approaches one of the backup dancers pictos-sprite (9).png|Pictograms Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!AManAfterMidnightBetaPictogram1.png|Unused Pictogram 1 Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!AManAfterMidnightBetaPictogram3.png|Unused Pictogram 2 Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!AManAfterMidnightBetaPictogram4.png|Unused Pictogram 3 Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!AManAfterMidnightBetaPictogram5.png|Unused Pictogram 4 Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!AManAfterMidnightBetaPictogram6.png|Unused Pictogram 5 Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!AManAfterMidnightBetaPictogram7.png|Unused Pictogram 6 Videos ABBA - Gimme, Gimme, Gimme! (video) Just Dance 2014 - The Closest Ever Fail - Gimme Gimme Gimme (A Man After Midnight) Just Dance 2014 Just Dance 2014 - Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (On Stage) - 5 Stars Gameplay, PS4 Camera. Just Dance 2014 Mash-Up - Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! - 5 Stars Gimme!_Gimme!_Gimme!_(A_Man_After_Midnight)_-_ABBA_Just_Dance_Wii_U Just_Dance_Now_-_Gimme!_Gimme!_Gimme!_(A_Man_After_Midnight)_by_ABBA_4*_Stars Just Dance Unlimited - Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) - ABBA You Can Dance References Site Navigation it:Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:Disco Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs in ABBA: You Can Dance Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with On-Stage routines Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Laura Ferretti Category:Juliana Herrera